(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device to improve side visibility and display quality.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed there between. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, the electric field is generated and the liquid crystal molecules are re-arranged. The polarizers and liquid crystal molecules control the transmittance of the light to display images.
To achieve a wide viewing angle, a variety of liquid crystal modes have been developed.
In the vertical alignment mode (VA mode), when the voltage is not applied to the electrodes, the long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned to the substrate and a protrusion or aperture is formed on the electrode.
Also a mode having two types of linear electrodes formed on one substrate has been developed.
However, side visibility may be still distorted. So many methods have been developed to improve the side visibility.